Matsuge ni Lock
is the ending theme for Season 3 of Working!! Anime. It is sung by Jun Fukuyama (Sōta Takanashi), Daisuke Ono (Jun Satō) and Hiroshi Kamiya (Hiroomi Sōma). Characters in Order of Appearance * Popura Taneshima * Sōta Takanashi * Mahiru Inami * Jun Satō * Yachiyo Todoroki * Hiroomi Sōma * Aoi Yamada Lyrics TV version 日本= 手放さないよまつ毛にLOCK このフレーム逃せない待ち焦がれてた ぴかぴかでほわほわなハートの息 頬を痛く掴む 嘘じゃないね3D面上 ギュッとしたら爆発を起こす カッとなって生まれ変わる やきもき遠慮は しゅわしゅわり消えてスモーク お似合いのステージ回ったよ |-| Rōmaji= tebanasanai yo matsuge ni LOCK konna flame nogasenai machikogareteta pikapika de howahowa na haato no iki hoo o itaku tsukamu uso janai ne 3D menjou gyutto shitara bakuhatsu o okosu ka tto natte umarekawaru yakimoki enryo wa shuwashuwari kiete sumooku oniai no steeji mawatta yo |-| English= N/A Full Version 日本= 手放さないよ まつ毛にLOCK このフレーム　逃せない 待ち焦がれてた ピカピカで　ホワホワな ハートの息 頬を痛くつかむ ウソ\じゃないね 3 dimension ギュっとしたら　爆発を　起こす カァっとなって　生まれ変わる やきもき遠慮は シュワシュワに消えて スモーク　お似合いの 舞台(ステージ)　回ったよ あわててはダメ 眉毛にブレーキ 出番なら　着こなそう 一張羅でも ギラギラで　ランランな ラメの瞳 壁に穴を開けて 何処か別の 国を見よう ダァっと走り　お引っ越し　しよう ガァっと恋を　ターンさせよう しつこい悩みは トロトロに溶かし 笑顔　止まれない ループ　えがこうよ Hay! Cheese! Look! Me! Say! Ouch! Lock! You! Hay! Cheese! Look! Me! Lock! You! ギュっとしたら　爆発を　起こせ カァっとなって　生まれ変わろう ダァっと走り　センターを取ろう ガァっと恋を　ムードさせよう いろんな失敗 ミリミリに裂いて 素顔　キラキラの 物語(STORY)　撮そうよ |-| Rōmaji= tebanasanai yo matsuge ni LOCK kono FUREEMU nogasenai machikogareteta PIKAPIKA de HOWAHOWA na HAATO no iki hoho o itaku tsukamu USO janai ne 3 dimension GYUTto shitara bakuhatsu o okosu KAtto natte umarekawaru yakimoki enryo wa SHUWASHUWA ni kiete SUMOOKU oniai no SUTEEJI mawatta yo awatete wa DAME mayuge ni BUREEKI deban nara kikonasou itchoura demo GIRGIRA de RANRAN na RAME no hitomi kabe ni ana o akete dokoka betsu no kuni o miyou DAtto hashiri ohikkoshi shiyou GAtto koi o TAAN saseyou shitsukoi nayami wa TOROTORO ni tokashi egao tomarenai RUUPU egakou yo Hay! Cheese! Look! Me! Say! Ouch! Lock! You! Hay! Cheese! Look! Me! Lock! You! GYUTto shitara bakuhatsu o okose KAtto natte umarekawarou DAtto hashiri SENTAA o torou GAtto koi o MUUDO saseyou iron na shippai MIRIMIRI ni saite sugao KIRAKIRA no STORY utsusou yo |-| English= I just can’t let it go – I’ve got a LOCK on my eyelashes. I can’t let this frame pass; I’ve been longing for it for so long: This sparkling, gentle breath from your heart. I pinch my cheeks sharply: It’s no lie – I’m here in 3D! If you hold me tight, it’ll cause an explosion! I’ll fire up and be born again! My anxious hesitation, Disappeared in a cloud of smoke, And spun around a stage befitting us! I mustn’t panic – I’ve got a BRAKE on my eyebrows. If it’s our turn, let’s wear it right – Maybe even put on our best outfits, With my glittering, fiery, hopeless eyes. Let’s open a hole in the wall, And peek into some other country somewhere! Let’s break into a run and move over there! Let’s test our love, all in one go! Our persistent worries, Will melt into a syrupy goo, So let’s draw an unending loop of smiles! Hey cheese!　Look me! Say out!　Lock you! Hey cheese!　Look me! Lock you! Hold me tight and let’s cause an explosion! Let’s fire up and be born again! Let’s break into a run and take center! Let’s make love the mood, all in one go! Our many failures, Will be sliced into tiny pieces, So let’s reflect a shining story upon our unadorned faces! Category:Anime Ending Themes